Card-Jitsu
Card-Jitsu is a card game which will be played in the Dojo. It was released on August 14, 2017. To get there, players need to go to the Dojo Courtyard, which is accessible via the map, or the spy phones. and enter through doors. You can earn your belts by winning matches. Remember that: * Fire beats Snow. * Snow beats Water. * Water beats Fire. Rewards You can not earn coins while playing this game, but after playing a certain number of games, players are rewarded with a belt. When they reach black, they must fight Sensei and earn their mask which grants players access to the Ninja Hideout. White_Ninja_Belt_icon.png|The White Ninja Belt Yellow Ninja Belt icon.png|The Yellow Ninja Belt Orange Ninja Belt icon.png|The Orange Ninja Belt Green Ninja Belt icon.png|The Green Ninja Belt Blue Ninja Belt icon.png|The Blue Ninja Belt Red_Ninja_Belt_icon.png|The Red Ninja Belt Purple_Ninja_Belt_icon.png|The Purple Ninja Belt Brown_Ninja_Belt_icon.png|The Brown Ninja Belt Black Ninja Belt icon.png|The Black Ninja Belt Ninja_Mask_icon.png|The Ninja Mask Trivia * There is a teaser that says "Stay ready. look to the mountains, the elements are coming." * It could be played for around an hour during the Open Beta Party, but it was heavily glitched and things would freeze. The game was then shortly shut down temporarily as things could be ironed out. * From July 26, 2017 until August 2, 2017, you could spot some penguins coming from behind the Pizza Parlor in the Plaza. You could also see one coming from behind the Gift Shop in the Town. These are predicted to be ninjas, meaning this was done to tease Card-Jitsu. From August 2, 2017, you can see ninjas through the windows of the Dojo. * Card Jitsu was originally meant to be released on August 11th, 2017. But was delayed due to server fixes and because of Club Pingu DDosing Club Penguin Rewritten. It was delayed even further on August 12, 2017, as more bugs were found that prevented the team from releasing the minigame. Glitches *You can sometimes beat Sensei without a Black Ninja Belt. *Sometimes you'll go up against an orange penguin with a slightly off color Orange Ninja Belt named "undefined". If in a match like this, sometimes you'll have no cards in your hand at all; other times you'll have one and only one (picking it ultimately does nothing, as the other penguin will not have any cards no matter what). Sometimes you'll have all your cards, but you can't choose any. *Sometimes both players are orange, have a off color Orange Ninja Belt and no deck of cards. *Winning a belt causes the game to be stuck loading. *The game will often not give you a card back after a match. This makes it impossible to pick up a card, as doing so requires a full deck. You're stuck if this happens (and it happens pretty often), and you'll have to leave the match as a result. *Some power cards used by Sensei do not load, which causes the game to freeze. *None of the power cards correctly apply their effects at the moment, and just act as cards with special animations as a result. *Sometimes some of your winning cards disappear. *Some of the stamps are bugged such as the Elemental Win Stamp. *The game will often not give any cards at all at the beginning of the match. Rarely, you won't get 5 cards. *Sometimes when versing Sensei, he'll just be Sensei Gray and you'll have no cards. *Sometimes that card that you pick will remain on the screen and won't go away. It'll either appear hidden, or transparent. Gallery C95kQx7gQruDEXt9rtlsvA.png|Ninja sighting at the Town Zr2gEM4CR1iPIv9brMSimg.png|Ninja sighting at the Plaza Screenshot_14.png|Ninja sighting at the Dojo Category:Games Category:Multi P Category:Card Jitsu